Elements of Surprise
by Luke Dragneel
Summary: Harry Potter, the Chosen One,   has suffered a serious loss in the form of his Dogfather Sirius Black.   This unleashes a series of events that leads Harry to the Truth   of what his powers truly are.


A/N: Hello all, sorry I have been busy and haven't been able to update as much as I would like to, But this Idea popped into my head after reading _The Quibbler's Scribbler_'s work: **The ****Elemental Sorcerer**. and No, before you ask, it was not the idea of a Harem. No the Idea actually came from how he described the elementals and what some of them could do. I am just expanding on that idea with a few of my own, I'd also like to say here and now that Harry will **NOT** be going GOD-Mode in this fic. Yes, he will be powerful and yes, some of it is just from him being him. also I'd like to point out a few things:  
>Dumbles will be misleading because of his views of the Greater Good, not all out evil. He is old and manipulative, but he will have to face up to his mistakes. This will lead down a road that you know what they say leads to, when it is paved with 'Good Intentions'(Cough, cough, greater Good, cough, cough)<br>Harry will have help, and he will train to get his awesomeness down. Also maybe later on Harry will pair off, due to several reasons.  
>I will bash Ron, Molly, and Ginerva Weasely.<br>Harry will be on the Light side, just another faction of the light side. (explain more later on) just so you know I am going from Dumbles believing Harry is still a Horacrux, but do to Harry's second year excursion to the Chamber of of Secrets took care of that. So No, Harry is not a Horacrux

A/N:**Also, to those that don't know, I normally twist words in my chapter titles to make word puns as you will see. Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> The Truth Will Out

_Number 4 Privet Drive  
>July 25 12:15pm<br>Little Whinging,__ Surrey_

It was a perfectly normal summer day on Privet Drive that day, if you didn't count the lingering sight of a few clouds that saved several people from passing out in the dead heat of the sun with their shade. If one where to look closer at those clouds they would have noticed that they always passed over Number 4 in an almost hourly pattern, thankfully no one paid it any mind though otherwise they might have found out that a certain messy-haired teenager toiling away in the heat. They also would have noticed the boy's several scars, as his sweat drenched shirt was tossed to the side. This shirt also happened to be the snuggest clothes he owned but you could still see it was three sizes to big and worn out. The young man continued his work in the garden mostly because it gave him something to keep his mind off of the recent death of his godfather. The young man's name was Harry James Potter, and he was anything but ordinary for this young man was a wizard. An yet, nothing is ever just that simple in the life of this man, who has fought a Basilisk, Death Eaters, Dark Lords, and Dementors. But just as we know that we also know that this boy's life was about to take another turn in his life that would change it forever yet again.

Harry had just finished weeding the back garden and was about to head in and get cleaned up when a soft 'hoot' came from behind him. His first instinct was to jump around and fire a spell, instead Harry listened to his gut which told him that it was ok, that it was just an owl. So he slowly turned around looking for the disturbance, his eyes finally locked onto a pair of molten gold eyes attached to a solid black Horned owl. The owl nodded it's head as if to say '_come here human, your wasting time_', for some reason he did not know the owl felt distinctly goblin so he wasted no time coming to stand slightly under the branch it to perch in. It held out it's clawed right foot to reveal a parcel of important for him to take before it flew off, leaving Harry there to ponder who had send the parcel. He then decided that he would wait till after he got cleaned up before reading it, so with that in mind he turn around and headed for the back door knowing he wouldn't be lucky enough to avoid verbal abuse for his _family_.

_Dinning Room of Number 4_

Harry had not even taken two steps into the dinning room before he was assaulted by his Uncle's angry voice. "Boy! What the bloody hell do you think your doing walking into my house without a shirt on? Are you a bleedin' idiot! What if someone saw you without your shirt on? They'd think we were raising you to be a bad influence!" Harry's anger had quickly shot up at the accusations his uncle was laying at him. He was in the backyard and the only reason Vernon was upset was because the neighbors might have seen his scarred back and realized that the young man in front of them was abused early on as a child. Harry had had enough of the whale-of-a man and decided enough was enough. Harry level him with a glare that, had he seen his reflection, made his eyes glow with barely suppressed power that left his uncle with his jaw hanging open and a look of fear in his eyes as he realized that the person in front of could have killed him long ago and was very close to doing it now. "Uncle Vernon, I shall tell you once and after that you will not get a second chance. Do not tell me what to do, as your right to do that ended just before this summer started. You have pushed me and pushed me for close to 16 years and I have reached the end of my rope, and I hope the noose you made for yourself won't have to be used. But if you think for one second I will not defend myself from now on, you're wrong." Harry said in a cold whisper but everyone in the room heard him loud and clear as if he had yelled it at the top of his lungs. "Oh, and here's something to think about. They can only track magic used from my wand."(FYI he is talking about his accidental magic, not super advanced hard to control wandless magic) and with that Harry walked out and up to his bedroom where he put the parcel down and grabbed some oversize clothes before heading for the shower. after that he returned to his bedroom picked up the parcel and opened it.

It was the first piece of mail he had received all summer so he was quite curious as to who it was from, but he also had a sinking feeling as to _what _had sent it. so he started to read it.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We would first like to extend to you our wishes that you are well upon receiving this letter. We would also like you to know that we were sorry to hear about your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black. Now as time is money, let us get straight down to business. Your godfather left several stipulations in his will that we would like to go over with you at least two days prior to your birthday.**

**If at all possible we would like to have you come in to the bank on the 26th of July so that you may have all day to go over the necessarily paperwork as your godfather named you main beneficiary in his will. The Reading of the Will of Sirius Black is to be read on July 31, it is also mandatory that you be present for the Reading of the Will.**

**To help you get to Gringotts Bank, as your godfather wrote a set of instructions for us to follow stating why you need such help, with the use of a two-way portkey- the fixed point being the lobby of Gringotts and is able to transport you back to where you were last porkeyed out from. It is the silver ring inside, all you need to do after is put it on your finger and say the the activation words "knut for your thoughts?"**

**May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies never see you coming,**

**Director Ragnok**

**Head of Gringotts London Branch and The Goblin Nation**

Harry was hit instantly with grief for his godfather's death yet again, but quickly rounded on himself by saying to himself,"There is a time and a place to mourn, but Sirius would not want me to wallow in my own depression. He'd say to go out with my head held high and just enjoy life, but not to be a lazy bum like Ron. Besides, if it's anyone's fault it is Snape's, that bitch Bellatrix's, and Dumbledore's," Harry spoke the names with as much venom, Ironically enough, that flowed in his very veins and a bitterness formed from years of abuse as he thought of all their parts in the turn of events. Harry knew that Dumbledore had placed a gag order on everyone to not talk to him this summer yet again. Sometimes Harry wondered how foolish the old man could be; the Leader of the Light, forcing a child to live in an abusive home. Harry wondered how the wizarding world would look at Dumbles if they ever found out that little bit of trivia. While Harry was lost in his thoughts he had moved to his bed, but just as he reached the side of it something happened that would change the fate of Harry's life forever more.

A pulse of magic burst out of Harry's just like a sonar wave, to only moments later to be replaced by the feeling of something growing in the center of his chest and pain coursed through his body like someone had fired a crucio curse at him. But as quick as it came it was over when Harry felt his body eject the glowing object in his chest out, but the relief was short lived as Harry felt the process begin again. Harry was able to open his eyes enough to see from his kneeling position the unexpected pain had force him into a emerald green orb lightly pulsating in place above his head before unconsciousness took hold of him and he knew no more...

_Else where at the Ministry of Magic  
><em>_Control of Underage Magic and Secrecy Branch at 12:30pm_

The monitors for underage magic flashed and three witches and one wizard quickly searched for the cause. They found it quickly and wrote down the report before the one wizard was sent to deliver it to the Head of their Department. He quickly made got to the door to the office and knocked as he waited for permission to enter into the office. After hearing it granted he walked into the somewhat small room of his head. It was quite neat and orderly which reflected the witch who was sitting at the only desk in the room looking over her steeped fingers at him. He quickly gave her the report and stood waiting for the questions to begin. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why are you bringing me a report on underage magic that doesn't violate the law?" She asked in a no nonsense voice which sounded eerily close to Professor McGanagall. He quickly gulped before replying.  
>"Ma'am, you gave us the order to always report unusual activity to you or anything relating to Harry Potter," He said now shifting from foot to foot thinking about how he got thrown into this situation by his co-workers. " And this falls under both categories." This got her attention as she started to read the report. After she finished it she looked back up at him with unbelieving eyes. "Are you saying that Mr. Potter here not only spiked higher than anyone recorded in the Ministry on magical power, but did it four times in quick section without actually using any known spell? And did this all without anyone outside our department noticing a thing?" At the man's nod she let out a sigh. "This, as interesting as it is, is perfectly legal seeing as no muggles saw him do it and it wasn't done by wand or, for that matter, on purpose seeing as I can only suspect accidental magic. But I would like to keep this information under wraps seeing as the Minister is still hounding for a reason to discredit him. also send in the others who saw this as they need to swear an oath to silence. Also if any more readings come up on him, send them directly to me as I am assigning you and the others to keep and eye out for our young Mr. Potter."<br>With that he spoke his Wizard's Oath and found the other three and sent them on their way to meet the boss. He could tell it was going to be a long day...

_Number 4 Privet Drive  
><span>Harry's room<span>_  
><em><span>July 26 7:30am <span>_

Harry woke with a start, he was on his back on the floor next to his bed and was sore and stiff all over. As he got up he hear a hoot of concern from Hedwig as she watched him slowly get up on shaky legs. After he reassured her that he was perfectly fine he remember the night before and nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw what time it was, he had been out for 20 hours as he could tell from his magical calender that Hermione had gotten him for use on his summer holidays that it was only a day later. movement near his head made him duck quickly before looking up to see that the emerald green orb he saw yesterday wasn't the only one there, now there where 40 of them all floating over his head by a few inches and there where more colors than before. Four colors to be exact; emerald green, reddish orange, off white with hints of grey, and aqua blue. There were 10 of each in total, but before Harry could think anymore on the situation, Harry was hit with the need to use the loo. He quickly crept out into the hallway and to the loo, thankful that he was awake so early and that he could walk around this house without making a sound. The thought made him smirk as he knew Moody would have been quite happy with him and Tonks would be quite jealous of his skill at stealth. His need to use the bathroom and take a shower distracted him enough so that he only noticed the orbs had followed him after getting in the shower. Suddenly he was struck by an idea... but that was crazy, wasn't it? Harry decided to test his theory out and when he sprayed water at the orbs several things happened at once. The red orbs dove dramatically to avoid being touched by the water while the white seemed unfazed, the Green pulsated more, but it was the blue that captured most of Harry's attention as they seemed to love the water. They pulsated rapidly as they dance in the water in intact patterns that mesmerized him ad gave him a few new idea's on moves to try out on his Firebolt. after snapping out of it he dried off and got dressed as he returned back to his room.

He was struck with the need to know more about the orbs of light that loyally followed him around. He vaguely remembered hearing about Merlin having the same thing from his History of Magic book and that each color represented a different element and that there was a book made by Merlin about them. Harry dug through his school trunk to find his History of Magic textbook from third year and quickly searched through it till he came upon the page that was on Merlin. It stated that Merlin was an Elemental Sorcerer and that the orbs where in fact elements, but didn't answer what they did or what their purpose was. He knew he would need more information before he did something rash, that was one thing he learned after the fight in the DoM that would stick with him forever more. Since he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to help with the gag order and not being on friendly terms with the Headmaster, he turned to the only two people who could help him and probably have the resources to do so: Neville and Luna. They were two of the six that went with him to the DoM without a second's thought when Hermione warned them it was most likely a trap and Ron just seemed reluctant to leave. The two were able to hold their own in the fight even though none of them came out of it unscathed, this alone had earned them respect in his book. So Harry sat and wrote quick letters as he saw that noon was fast approaching and he had an appointment with a goblin to keep.

**Dear Luna\Neville,**

**I hope the summer is treating you well, I was hoping for some friendly contact since my isolation here at Durskaban( Dursley-Azkaban) I haven't had a lick of news or letters for that matter. I was hoping that you could do me a small favor and see if you have any books on elemental magic or about magical floating colored orbs? I know it's a lot to ask of you but I was hoping that you could help me, but don't worry about it too much I would just be happy to hear from one of my friends. Also, I know it's sudden to ask this but would you mind joining me on July 31, for my Godfather's reading of his Will. It would be the best birthday present you could ever give me to know that I can spend time with a friend on my birthday.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry then gave them to Hedwig with a scratch under her chin feathers saying,"Ok girl, I need you to deliver these letters to the two people and wait for a response. I know you are smart beyond what others think and that you can get these to the right people, anyone else and you can give them a warning hoot before you scratch their eyes out." At this, Hedwig puffed out her chest with pride and an almost evil gleam in her eyes. Harry just chuckled at this. "Just so you know I am trusting you with these and I don't expect to be back till late so you don't have to rush it as long as I get a reply back before my birthday I will be happy. Now, off with you." He watched as she soared out the window as silently as a shadow. Checking his clock again to see the time Harry quickly put on the ring be for saying.

"_Knut for your thoughts_." and then he felt the all to familiar hook from the naval signaling portkey travel, and then a thought struck him: Would/could his elements follow him through this kind of travel? Before he could look around and find out if it was possible or not, his feet hit solid ground and he somehow miraculously stayed standing. As soon as he landed he looked up to see what would happen with his elements. They were not there when he landed, but not even a minute later they faded into being just above his head. Harry soon had his attention back on his surroundings a mere second later and in time to see that he landed in the main hall of Gringotts, so he walked up to a teller and asked. "Excuse me sir, but I am here for a meeting about my Godfather, Sirius Black."  
>The goblin looked up and said,"follow me, we shall see if you are who you say you are." and without another work the goblin got down from his counter and Harry followed him off down a corridor with many twists and turns until they arrived at a door that seemed to almost be made of bones and twisted metal that gave off a feeling that minding your manners was a good idea, cause losing your head seemed to be a quite literal statement here.<br>Harry followed the goblin into the room and was told to wait there and someone named "Gornuk" would be there shortly. Harry decided that it would be better to stand than to sit down, considering his nerves where getting to him(after all, in all honesty if you were lead through a door that was made of both human and goblin bones, mostly skulls, wouldn't you be nervous too?). It was 5 mins later when another goblin walked in, presumably Gornuk, with another goblin who oozed command and attention. Harry waited till they where at their seats before he got a gut feeling that he should bow to the two goblins. Harry, following his instinct, bowed to the two, making a deeper bow to the second goblin, without breaking eye contact with the one he bowed to. This surprised the goblins slightly, but they quickly masked the emotion, but Harry could still see the corners of their lips twitch upward.  
>Harry then waited for them to sit before taking a seat himself, and asked the question that seemed to have popped up when the two goblins entered the room. "I am sorry sir, as I do not wish to sound rude or ungrateful that you took the time off of your busy schedule to fit me in but, who might I ask are you?"<br>The question was obviously pointed at the second goblin as he was looking him in the eye when he asked. Gornuk with a little more respect then he originally had for the boy, but it was the second goblin that spoke, and his voice was close to the sound of a deep rumble.

"I accept your apology as few have ever seen me and fewer still have ever even shown the respect for goblins you have, and for that I shall answer you question. I am Director Ragnok, Head of the Goblin Nation and The London Branch of Gringotts. This is Senior Account Manager Gornuk, Tester of Inheritance and normally Tester of Identity when we need to confirm the identity of someone who has a meeting with a high ranking goblin." Harry nodded his head as a sign that he understood.

At seeing this as his time to speak, Gornuk began what he expected to be a long day."Good, now seeing as you understand you must submit to a simple blood test. This will assure us that you are who you say you are and not someone under the influence of polyjuice or the imperious, let alone the possibility of metamorphmagus. The upside to doing this is it will also show you both dormant and active abilities and also the amount of your core you may or may not have access to." At this Harry gave a confused look that prompted the goblin to explain why it was so.

"This is normally done on children who are entering into their first year at Hogwarts so that they know what to expect later on in life and to remove any lingering blocks on a powerful child's magical core so that they can learn like any normal student. Blocks on the magical core normally cause the person to have to spend more time working on spells that would normally take them a couple of tries to correctly do it. If a child didn't get the blocks removed by the time the turn 16, their magic would either be permanently stunted for the rest of their life or their magical core would implode and, depending on their magical strength, they could take out anything from a medium sized house to an entire city the size of London."

Harry's face paled considerably at the implications this could mean, but the next few words that exited Gornuk's mouth cause Harry to doubt Dumbledore more than he already did. "Normally the parents or magical guardian of said child would bring them in to get them put on or removed, because few actually know how to put a block on magical cores, the few who could do this can be counted on one hand, outside of the Goblin Nation, but there is no one outside of the Goblin Nation that can remove the blocks and we keep a meticulous record of who has had their block removed. Funny enough is that we know for a fact that your magical guardian, one Albus Dumbledore, is able to put a block on you. We also know that you were a powerful child, but you have never shown up to have a block put on you."

In that moment everything they were saying, and not saying, clicked. If he had a magical guardian who could put a magical block on him, why go to the goblins? But if he did have a block on his core then why had he not had it removed when he came to Gringotts in his first year. Harry decided that he should take this test before he cemented these troubling thoughts. So with his mind set Harry looked to the two goblins in front of him, he bowed slightly while remaining in his seat as what he said next would make or break his views on the headmaster. " Thank you, Honorable Account Manager Gornuk, you have given me much to think about, but I think we should begin now so that we do not waste anymore time and money on suspicions that we could be proving wrong or right with the testing of my blood. Thank you for this chance to help me settle some suspisions that I have been having as of late about our esteem Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me what I have to do for this test so that I might save us time with my fumbling about in ignorance."

At this the goblins smiled a rare smile that few humans ever witness, and fewer who don't have nightmares about it afterwards. Thankfully Harry had seen things in his short life that had scared him more, like facing a basilisk, so that when he saw it he didn't even flinch, but knew he would not want to make the goblins mad at him for any reason. And with that they told Harry to take the ceremonial dagger, which looked to be made mostly of bone with runes carved up the side of the blade which was tipped with what looked to be white gold, and slice open his palm with it. They also told him after he does that to hold his hand over the paper until the cut heals, in which the told him that it would heal as soon as the paper had enough blood for it to work. The paper was an aged yellow with what looked like white smudges around the sides, which Harry realized must be runes. Harry picked up the dagger that he was to slice his hand open with and contemplated how best to slice his hand, with the tip or with the edge. He then shrugged thinking it didn't matter as long as it got the job done and with a quick diagonal slice he cut open three inches of his flesh in a straight line before tipping his hand over the paper. three seconds later and his hand was healed with a flash from the paper and a glow from the dagger. Harry then leaned closer to see the blood that the paper had absorbed become spidery writing that slowly went down the page.

**Goblins POV-**

The two goblins watched the young human pick up the blade and give it a contemplated look which they mistook as him not wanting to hurt himself as other humans before him have done, but when they saw him shrug his shoulders in obvious lack of caring, they knew he was not afraid of spilling his own blood. This brought the goblins' respect for this peculiar human even higher, because they saw that he wasn't afraid of blood and was willing to sacrifice his own to move forward was a sign of a true warrior. It also spoke that the young one in front of them was also use to seeing his own blood spilled, which was odd in one so young who did not foolishly dive into the darker arts of magic. The two were further surprised when they saw what his blood was writing on the test paper.

**Back to before-**

Harry watched with growing fascination at what his own blood was telling him about himself. Some of the things on the paper he would have never figured out that he had, and some things that made him glad he had decided to come to Gringotts today instead of putting it off. He started to read from the top of the page which started off with his own name:

**Harry James Potter**

**Son of: one James Charlus Potter and one Lily Mary Potter née Evans**

**Godson\Blood-adopted son of: Sirius Orion Black the III**

**Core evaluation: 80% Blocked by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(Immature Core)**

**Active Abilities\skills:**

**-Elemental Sorcerer(Block Broken)**

**-Parselmouth(Magically inherited)**

**-DADA prodigy(Block semi-active)**

**-Charms prodigy(Block semi-active)**

**-Owner's Right(Block Broken)**

**Dormant abilities\skills:**

**-Animagi- Imprintable ability(semi-active)**

**-Occulmancy(Blocked)**

**-Metamorphmagus(Sealed)**

**-Mage Sight(Blocked)**

**-Speaker of all Magical languages(Blocked)**

**-Elemental Creature Summoner(semi-Dormant)**

**-Potions prodigy(Blocked)**

**-Transfiguration prodigy(Dormant)**

**-Wand/Staff Crafter prodigy(Blocked)**

**-Early inheritance rights as sole Heir(Dormant)**

Harry looked on with barely contained rage at seeing that his magical core had been blocked for so long and that the Headmaster was, in fact, the one to put it on him. a sharp intake of breath from in front of him made Harry look up at the two goblins who where looking at the page with almost warped satisfaction and shock before looking up at Harry. Ragnok spoke again for the second time since the meeting began. "It has been a long time in coming since the last Elemental Sorcerer has graced these halls, but to think you can even preform magic with only 20% of your magical core is beyond astounding. You would need to be powerful enough to where 20% of your power is equal to that of a standard wizard, even Dumbledore could not achieve that much raw magical power with dark rituals. Then you take into account you are not even at your fullest in abilities that are still dormant inside of you. Since we now have conformation that you are in fact Harry Potter, we can proceed to your scheduled meeting or we can remove your blocks and activate your dormant powers before we continue. I must warn you Heir Potter, that we will need to remove those bonds _before_ we can let you take your rightful place as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, as the ring will try to release the bonds that are holding you back. And if we are right your magical core would explode, wiping London and the surrounding are for at least 25 miles off the map. So we will have to at least release the block on your magic, seeing as that will be where most of the problem is at."

Harry's anger changed to surprise at hearing how powerful he actually was, then almost afraid of what could happen if his block remained on him. So he did what he knew to be the right choice and asked if they could unblock and activate his dormant abilities so that they could proceed on with the original reason they were having this meeting;The Will of Sirius Black and the Will of James and Lily Potter.

The process to get the blocks removed took an hour and was quite painful, after they had finished with that the unblocking of his potential, Harry and the goblins decided that a lunch break was in order. This took 30 mins, and after that they continued where they left off, the activating took little over half an hour to complete and was a painful process too but was a walk in the park compared to what had happened in the Graveyard of Tom Riddle Sr.

After the blocks were released Harry noticed that the orbs above his head had each gained another five, making the number an even 80 elements in all. He also noticed that five of each color would join together to make one orb at a time, Harry liked that they could do that so that it was easier to keep track of them. He also felt better than he had in a long time, as if a burden had been removed from his shoulders that let him stand a little taller and stood a little straighter. as they moved on to the Will reading Harry couldn't help but wonder if Albus Dumbledore had simply forgotten about the Block or had left it there on purpose, it would explain the reason for keeping Harry away from everyone else but not the reason for keeping it on him after 5 years of schooling. Oh well, he was going to have to add the art of Legilimens to his ever growing list of things he needed to learn before the start of the new term. Harry's attention was brought back to the room they were in as Ragnok started in on Sirius' Will. Ragnok went over the original text of the will before going back to highlight everything in simpler terms so that Harry wouldn't be lost.

So far as Harry could get from the Will was that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hermione Granger were given sums of 1,000,000 galleons each with Hermione getting all the copies of the books in Number 12; Lupin got all of Sirius' wardrobe collection and a request to go out and buy new clothes with a witch who has, as Sirius put it 'a good sense of manly style'; and Tonks, after much teasing about her name, was to be re-instated into the House of Black along with her mother. Narcissa Malfoy née Black was left with the option of taking 1,000,000 galleons with the pledge of returning into the House of Black or getting nothing and being disowned; Draco Malfoy was disowned if proven under veritaserum that he had either pledged his service to You-Know-Who or that either of his arms bear the Dark Mark, if not tainted by the Dark Lord he was given an option of seeking asylum with the New Head of the House of Black or being cast out from the Black family for not living up to it's motto of Purity is Power; Hagrid was given one gray Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak to care for; the Twins were giving 2,000 galleons to help keep themselves afloat in these troubled times; Molly Weasely was given nothing but the cancellation of the Marriage contract between Harry and her daughter that was signed by her and Dumbledore; Auther Weasely was given a spare motorcycle that Sirius had planned to fix up and how to manuals on the mechanics of a motorcycle; Albus was given 30 Sickles and a road map that had the words Hell written in big bold letters and a red dotted line that lead from his name to the word hell and in the key was marked that the dotted line was 'Good Intentions'; and Last, But certainly not least, was Harry who was given the Title of Lord Black of House Black and everything else that was not given away, It also emancipated him making him a legal adult in the Wizarding world with the stipulation that the Potter Will be read to Harry right after the ending of The Black Will.

The Potter Will was much more simple but even more complex. This Will stated that Harry was to have been made Lord Potter by the age of 11 to 16 at the latest, that he needed to undergo the inheritance test before ascending to any Title, that each Marauders were to get a stipulation of 1,000,000 galleons if they had not betrayed the House of Potter, and finally a list of Guardians': both magical and muggle wise, the list was quite lengthy and on the end both agree that the Dursleys' where not an option and that anyone who forces Harry to go to them would be removed from Harry's guardianship and be unable to gain that back. Harry got everything that came with the Title of Lord Potter after he has an inheritance test.

Harry was happy that he would not only be able to leave the Dursleys' house once and for all, but that he now had people who he could reconnect with that were friends of his parents' though he was slightly mad at Dumbledore for going against his parents' wishes. Harry then inquired if Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood could attend both official/ceremonial Will readings and if he could ask for certain people outside of those stated in the will. He was told that since he was the main Beneficiary and soon to be Lord Potter-Black he could choose those who could stay for the will reading and who could not as long as they where not mentioned in the Will. This was happy news cause he wanted his closest friends for this and he call for almost everyone who was to attend the Black Will to attend the Potter Will. Harry was then led back to the chamber that was used for the blood test.

Harry was more excited for this test because his parents' had told him to do it in their will, with meant that there was something that Harry needed to know that could only be reveled through this test. Harry was happy to learn his family heritage that no one else knew. Harry also noticed that his elements' were pulsating and nearly humming with his excitement. As the goblins lead Harry into the chamber, Harry mentally told himself to calm down so that the test could be done as quickly as possible. Harry was again put before a sheet of paper with the ceremonial dagger in hand. The only difference in this test was that the sheet of paper, if you could call it a sheet, was the size of desk with black runes around the edges. The reason behind this was for the family tree that would accompany the list of family vaults and who he was heirs to, Harry shrugged thinking that it would only show two maybe three at the most. This test only required three drops of blood for Harry to complete, which Harry found oddly amusing. But what happened next showed yet again that Harry was shite when it came to Divination.

**Harry James Potter**

**Families Vaults and Heir too:**

**Potter Trust ****Vault 687: Security level: (Minimal) 50,000 Galleons; 12,000 Sickles; and 500 Knuts**

**Potter Family Vault 134: Security level: (High) 43,000,000 Galleons; 33,000,000 Sickles; 45,000 Knuts**

**Potter Family Heirlooms Vault 98: Security Level: (High- Only those with the Blood of Potter in their veins may enter) Armour, Books, Weapons, Potion ingredients, Family Grimmoire, Jewelry**

**Black Family Vault 143:Security lvl: (High) 58,000,000 Galleons; 43,000,070 Sickles; 53,000 Knuts**

**Black Family Heirlooms Vault 100: Security lvl: (Access can only be granted by Current Lord Black or Director Of Gringotts) Armour, Books, Weapons, Potion ingredients, Family Grimmoire, Jewelry, Cursed objects, Torture Devices**

**Peverell Family/Heirlooms Vault 8-10:Security lvl: (Access only to Heir of Ignotus Peverell) 50,000,550 Galleons, Traveling clocks, potions ingredients, Family Grimmoire, Armour, Spices**

**Gryffindor Heirloom/Family Vault 3: Security Lvl: (Maximum-Blood Activated) 3,200,000,500 Galleons; 100,000,000 Sickles; 350,000,000 Knuts; Interest set at 10% Total of Vault, Armour, Weapons, Family Grimmoire, Crafting Material, Forging manuals and secrets**

**Ravenclaw Family/Heirlooms Vault 4: Security lvl: (Maximum-Blood Activated) 5,350,000,550 Galleons; 200,000,000 Sickles; 450,000,000 Knuts; Interest set at 10% Total Vault, Armour, Weapons, Family Grimmoire, Crafting Material, Books, Potion ingredients, Live animals in Stasis Chamber and Secrets**

**Hufflepuff **Family/Heirlooms Vault 5: Security lvl: **(Maximum-Blood Activated) 2,023,000,000 Galleons; 340,000,000 Sickles; 450,000,000 Knuts; **Interest set at 10% Total Vault, Armour, Weapons, Family Grimmoire, Crafting Material, Books, Potion ingredients, Live animals in Stasis Chamber and Secrets********

**Slytherin **Family/Heirlooms Vault 6: Security lvl: **(Maximum-Blood Activated)0 Galleons; 200,000 Sickles; 350,000,000 Knuts; **Interest set at 10% Total Vault, Armour, Weapons, Family Grimmoire, Crafting Material, Books, Potion ingredients, Live animals in Stasis Chamber and Secrets********

********Properties and Deeds:********

********100% Owner of Hogwarts********

********90% of the Daily Prophet********

********45% ownership of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour********

********2% of Gringotts********

********53% of Magical Menagerie********

********74% of Flourish and Blotts********

********87% of Obscurus Books********

******** 90% of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary********

********100% of Twilfitt and Tatting's********

********30% of Eeylops Owl Emporium********

********45% of The Three Broomsticks********

********Potter Manor and other various Potter properties********

********Black Manor, Number 12 Grimauld Place, and other various Black properties(includes what is now called Malfoy Manor)********

**Peverell Manor and Peverell Sanctuary**

**Gaunts Hubble **

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Here he was thinking he would just be rich, but with this he was probably the richest if not then the second most richest man alive. With that, he promptly fell into a chair and passed out.

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 2...**_


End file.
